


Out Of The Blue

by Stydia_is_life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_is_life/pseuds/Stydia_is_life
Summary: Stiles likes how Lydia looks when it rains. He even thinks it's their good luck charm...A collection of days in sydias relationship!





	

 

  
Day 1

Stiles liked how Lydia looked when it rained. She almost looked at home. Her usually flawless hair becoming more and more unkept. Stiles decided that he loved the rain. Even now with the harsh white glow of his jeep headlights, shining on her standing in front if him, staring, waiting, desperate. All she wanted was an answer and all he could think about is how much he loved how she looked when it rained. Her makeup is starting to fall down her face, smudging at the edges, turning her into his favourite picture. Stiles thinks she couldn't look more beautiful. She was still waiting for an answer.   
"Wait... w-what?"  
Everything was finally, becoming clear in stiles mind now. Lydia martin just told him that she loved him. She just stood there while he tried to process, the look of desire fading in her eyes and turning into regret.  
"I'm confused, you, you love me?" Stiles was so shocked. It was so random, out of the blue, of all times to tell him, she had to wait until they were having the biggest argument that had ever had?  
"Of course I love you! I have been sending you signals all over the place now for weeks-- no months now! You haven't even noticed! I flirted my ass off, stiles! I even batted my eyelashes and laughed at your stupid un-funny jokes!"  
"you think my jokes aren't funny?" She just looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
She was out of breath now because she was shouting over the rain.   
Stiles was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that the Lydia martin was in love with him.   
"Stiles, just tell me right now, if you love me back and if you don't then thats fine just tell me so I can go and finally, get over you." She looked so vulnerable when she said it. Stiles could not take it anymore. He wanted to not just tell her how much he loved her he wanted to show her because the words in his couldn't justify or express how much love he has for her.   
"Stiles, please, just tell me" she sounded so broken and delicate, like it was like her entire existence depended on his reply. So Stiles decided to not tell her.

He showed her.

In two seconds flat he had put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her. At first there was no response just stillness. Stiles was just about to pull away, thinking it was the wrong thing to do in the moment, when all of a sudden she kissed him back, almost as if a flame had been ignited within her. It was slow, meaningful and passionate to begin with but with time it became more and more hungry. Lydia slid her hands from the back of his neck, into his dark brown hair. His hands tightened around her waist, trying to eliminate the remaining space between them. When they finally break apart stiles rests his forehead on Lydia's and she lets out a shaky, almost non-existing, laugh.  
"Lyd's i am so in love with you... i always have been"  
She suddenly steps back out of his reach, smacks him on the arm and says authoritatively  
"Stillinski! You dumbass! You couldn't have told me a little sooner?" Stiles just smirks and shakes his head. His eyes looking at his shoes.  
"What?" She said confused   
"You're cute when you're angry" she just keeps staring at him, her eyebrows raised and trying to hide the smirk that was creeping onto her face. The rain is still pouring heavily down on them like water falling out a faucet.

Stiles really likes the rain.

"Should we go inside?"   
"Yeah" she replies shivering. So stiles decides to give her his flannel. He places it over her shoulders and she smiles up at him.   
"For the record I still think you should have been more careful!"   
"We are not going over this again stiles!" She replies annoyance flooding back to her face. They begin to walk to the school's entrance, both of them stealing glances at each other along the way.

 

Day 721

  
They've been together almost two whole years and they are still going strong. Stiles believes that rain is their good luck charm, much to Lydia's dismay. You see, whenever something good happened between them, it almost always seem to be raining, like it was right now. They are sitting in the Jeep on the way to the sheriffs house, when a thought suddenly comes to Stiles. It makes him smile. Lydia notices and looks up from her phone.  
"And whats got you all happy?" She asks questionably. He glances to his right, looks at her with a smirk and says  
"Marry me?" He says in the most nonchalant way possible. Almost as if it was a regular, typically asked question.  
"What?"   
"Marry me?" He asked again. Lydia was stunned into silence. It was so random, so out of the blue. She loved him, she was very sure of that. But marriage? This soon? She wasn't so sure.  
"Look i don't have a fancy ring or anything..." he says trailing off beginning to look regretful.   
"I love you, you know that right?" Of course he did she makes a point to tell him at least once a day, so he doesn't forget.   
"Yeah."  
"What made you ask?" She asked curiously.  
"The song thats playing on the radio... its the song we first danced to" as the words fall out of his mouth, that night, that moment flashes in her mind. Then all of a sudden all of the other memories started to flood into her head.

She was deeply, madly and most definitely going to love him for the rest of her life

"Yeah... i think i will" it occurred to Lydia that it didn't matter that they had only been together about two years but they have known each other and loved each other a lot longer.   
"Okay, so we are now engaged... fiancés... hmm that sounds weird" he said.   
"Are we going to tell the sheriff?" Lydia wanted to enjoy this moment for herself for a little while.   
"Nah, i don't think so. Lets just keep it on the down low for a while yeah?" This is why she loved him. It was like he could read her mind. He continued to drive the familiar streets of beacon hills with a smile plastered on both of their faces.

 

Day 1130

  
He looked down at the white stick, with the red addition sign in his hands. When Lydia said she had a surprise this was not what he imagined. It was so unexpected, so out of the blue.   
"Are you sure?" He asked as he knew that sometimes these tests could be unreliable.  
"Yes, Stiles i took three"  
"We were careful though..." he scratched his head trying to remember a time when they were not.  
"Not at Scott and Kira's engagement party..." that was right. They had gotten so drunk that night that either of them could remember hardly anything after their first drink. It had been a good night, full of dancing, laughs and love.  
"What do you want to do?" He asked tentatively. The wedding was in a few months, how could they afford a kid and a wedding?  
"I want to keep it"  
"Then thats what we'll do" he got up and pulled her close to his chest and snaked his arms around her waist.   
"I really love you" she said. She almost sounded relieved.   
"I really love you too" he whispered into her hair.   
"Lyd's you have a tiny human growing inside of you"  
"I know" she said a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.   
"We are going to be parents" he said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.   
"I know"  
"We are calling it Luke if it's a boy and Leia if it's a girl." He said with upmost confidence, letting her go and taking the tiniest step back.   
"No, Andrea for a girl and Xander for a boy"   
"This conversation is not over. Have you booked a doctors appointment? For a scan I mean?" He asked. He wanted to be there to see his first child.  
"It's next week, Thursday at 2pm"  
"I'll be there" even though he was working at the precinct, he would get the time off. Nothing would stop him. He turned on his heel to go into the kitchen to get his phone when he noticed the window.  
"Hey, Lyd's it's raining" he said with wiggling eyebrows.   
"Still not a good luck charm stiles"  
"Yeah, sure its not"

 

Day 1189

  
Although Lydia had to get her dress altered, twice, she still felt and looked amazing. Everyone had gasped when she put it on and started to gush profusely about how beautiful she looked. The room consisted of herself, her mom, Malia and Kira. Stiles was in his room with Scott and his dad. To be perfectly candid Lydia was beginning to believe stiles on the whole "rain is our good luck charm" front. Based on the sole fact that it was raining. Heavily. On her wedding day. She's just glad that, for the majority, the wedding is inside. She was nervous. Extremely. It wasn't the fact that about 100 people were going to be watching her. It was the fact that she was going to announce to them all that she is pregnant. She had made Stiles promise not to tell anyone. Not even Scott. Now that had been a tough deal. The only people that knew were Stiles and Lydia. She looked over at the clock above the door and it read 11:50. Ten minuets to go. The thing about today was it wasn't out of the blue. It was perfectly placed in the timeline of her life. And she was grateful for it. She was marrying the man who loved her and she was marrying the man she loved.

A few hours later.

Clink. Clink. Clink. The room fell silent as stiles stood up. Champagne glass in hand. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind.   
"May i have your attention please?" He waited for the last few people to stop talking.   
"Today is the happiest day in my life, i got to marry the woman i've loved since the third grade. I got to see her walk down the isle, looking as beautiful as ever. I got to see the best people in my life in the same room. But these are not the only reasons as to why today is going to be the greatest day of my life." He took a short pause. Probably to calm his nerves. He looked down at Lydia and and said.  
"Lydia and I have an announcement. Quite a big one. We are going to have a baby" there was a stunned silence across the room. Then people began to whoop and cheer and there were mutterings of "Oh my god" and "no way" and "congratulations" Lydia stood up with a smile so wide that she could be the cheshire cat. Stiles hugged her. She knew in this moment that they would be truly happy for the rest of their lives.

And no one could ever change the fact that it all started with a complete out of the blue love declaration in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I would really appricate if you left a comment/critisism as this is the first time i have felt confident enough to post a fic and i would appricate it!
> 
> Thank you so very much to the team who set up the big bang! (and putting up with my pestering questions all the time!) 
> 
> Thank you to Ronnie who made the beautiful title card! Here is her tumblr http://songof-light.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you to Maggie (who also put up with my pestering questions!) who was paired as my artist! here is her tumblr link http://redstringbanshee.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you so much for this great opportunity!


End file.
